


Answer-man

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок задает три вопроса Джону, на которые сам не может найти ответы. </p><p>Очень флаффно.</p><p>Бета: Девушка_с_веслом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer-man

**Answer 1**

Джон сидит на диване, с газетой на коленях и любимой чашкой в руках. Читает новости «традиционно»: шуршит листами «Таймс» и, судя по виду, наслаждается своим чаем, периодически вдыхая его аромат. Лицо его словно молодеет в такие моменты: морщинки разглаживаются, глаза горят мирным светом. За окном ярко светит воскресное солнце, столь непривычное для данного времени года: поздняя осень Лондона редко радует его жителей таким кристально чистым небом. Есть в этом какая-то идиллия, резко контрастирующая со всей нынешней жизнью доктора Джона Уотсона. Да что уж с жизнью, даже со вчерашним днем.

Вчера этот обаятельный, мирный с виду человек зажимал руками порванный пулей сосуд очередной жертве серийного убийцы. Он сидел на коленях рядом с несчастным и тратил последние силы, пытаясь остановить фонтан крови, вырывающийся из бедренной артерии. У него получилось, но руки еще долго сотрясала нервная дрожь от перенапряжения – чтобы остановить такое кровотечение, прижав сосуд к кости, требуется сила и способность не сдаваться. За время, пока ехала скорая помощь, Шерлок Холмс успел догнать преступницу.

Да, серийным убийцей оказалась женщина. Удивительнейшая представительница слабого пола - профессор в области квантовой физики, страдающая чудовищным расстройством психики. Уже потом выяснилось – какой-то необычной формой эротомании. 

Она убивала всех, кто расставался с ней. Всех тех мужчин, что не выдерживали ее чрезмерного внимания. Умнейший человек, и скрытный к тому же, ее долго пытались поймать. Даже Холмс зашел в тупик. Но, как принято, все же ненадолго.

Однако вернемся к нашей утренней идиллии. Как и любая другая идиллия в этом бренном мире, она должна быть нарушена. Должна - значит будет. Ей приходит конец в тот момент, когда в гостиную врывается взъерошенный Шерлок, хлопая полами домашнего халата, так стремительна его походка. Он несется к дивану, останавливается напротив Уотсона и смотрит на него в упор. На что тот спокойно складывает газету, так и не дочитав, делает большой глоток чая, видимо, силясь быстрее допить, и ретироваться с любимого места для размышлений великого детектива. 

\- Не торопись, Джон, я пришел поговорить с тобой, а не занять диван.

Шерлок плюхается рядом. Как-то не очень на него похоже: обычно он грациознее. Но сегодня, видимо, тот день, когда он «полностью в себе» и не следит за своим образом аристократичного мизантропа. Уотсон с любопытством смотрит на него, ожидая продолжения. Похоже, что долгое сожительство с взбалмошным гением учит ангельскому терпению.

\- У меня есть к тебе вопрос, ответ на который я не могу найти сам.

Брови доктора совершают невероятный рывок вверх и грозятся запутаться в коротко стриженых волосах: бедный - он действительно удивлен. За столько времени у Шерлока не возникало к Джону таких вопросов. И правда же, где это видано, чтобы Уотсон знал что-то, чего не знает Холмс (про Солнечную систему мы все же тактично умолчим). 

\- Я даже представить себе такого вопроса не могу, Шерлок. И боюсь, что вряд ли отвечу.

\- Вздор, это как раз по твоей части. Ты много читаешь, к тому же большей частью художественную литературу. Также ты более адекватен в понимании эмоций окружающих. Джон, я хочу знать, что такое одиночество.

Если доктор Уотсон и удивился, то он предпочел это скрыть. Любой другой человек начал бы расспрашивать неутомимого детектива, зачем это ему, или стал бы подтрунивать, почему этим интересуется «высокоактивный социопат». Но, несмотря на мнение многих, Джон Уотсон умеет и любит думать, поэтому вопрос Шерлока, плохо разбирающегося в человеческих отношениях, не прозвучал для него чем-то слишком уж экстраординарным.

Он вздыхает, кладет газету на пол, допивает наконец свой чай, скрещивает руки на груди и начинает говорить:

\- Интернет не дал тебе исчерпывающей в этом вопросе информации? Это как-то связано со вчерашним делом?

-Да и да. Мне нужно мнение живого человека из ближайшего окружения. Иногда текстовая информация не может охватить все аспекты интересующего вопроса. Определение одиночества сумбурно. Что значит «социально-психологическое явление, эмоциональное состояние, связанное с отсутствием близких положительных эмоциональных связей с людьми и/или со страхом их потери в результате вынужденной или имеющей психологические причины социальной изоляции»? Я вижу понятие, но смысла в нем не вижу. Я хочу знать твое мнение.

Шерлок серьезен - для него это очередное дело. Джон серьезен, потому что пока не знает, что ему ответить. Миссис Хадсон несерьезна - она еще спит, так как перебрала вчера глинтвейна у подружки. Однако это не спасает этот дом от повисшего в нем напряжения. 

Соседи сидят на видавшем виды диване, молча, почти соприкасаясь плечами. Один ждет, другой думает, что сказать. Минуты тянутся медленно, пять, потом десять. Затем Джон наконец находит нужные слова. 

\- Знаешь, Шерлок, я не смогу тебе точно ответить на то, чего еще никто не смог толком объяснить. Могу лишь передать, как я это воспринимаю. Я верю в то, что одиночество бывает разным. Не только из-за факторов, которые его вызывают, но и по сути своей. Есть одиночество, которое приносит радость, позволяя окунуться в мир тишины, когда мир вокруг превращается в суету сует и уходит на задний план, оставляя тебя наедине с собой… Но такое одиночество долго не длится, – доктор улыбается чему-то своему, родному, – у обычных людей. Есть одиночество, которое вынуждает страдать: когда приходится оставаться совершенно одному, и не с кем даже поговорить. Тогда обуревает невозможная тоска и боль. Тебе, наверное, будет понятней, если я буду приводить примеры из твоего быта… 

Доктор вздыхает, устраивается поудобнее, остановив на мгновение поток своих объяснений.

\- В таком случае, эти ощущения походят на то, - продолжает свою речь Джон, - когда ты маешься от скуки, когда нет дел. Нет, и не предвидится. Есть еще один вид одиночества - когда тебе не хватает кого-то определенного, твоего особенного человека. Он тебе не пишет и не звонит, а тебе кажется, что мир сужается и ты больше никому не нужен. Для тебя это, наверное, равносильно тому, если бы у тебя не осталось гениальных или умных преступников вообще, и тогда бы тебе пришлось раскрывать только ограбления мелких забегаловок. И ты бы умирал от разочарования каждый раз, когда тебе писал смс Майкрофт или Лестрейд. Все это есть в названном тобой определении. Для себя я все же выделяю еще один подтип этого явления. В моем понимании это, наверное, истинное одиночество. Когда ты до потери сознания боишься окружающих тебя людей, но также безмерно любишь в них что-то. И ты не можешь быть с ними. Это похоже на то, словно у тебя есть самые загадочные преступления, которые даже ты сам никогда бы не догадался провернуть, но ты полностью парализован и ничего не можешь сделать, только думать. Мне кажется, это самое страшное, тут и поменять-то ничего нельзя. Хотя… ты должен понимать, что все это условно и объяснить до конца я тебе не в состоянии просто потому, что это пока никому не под силу. Вот когда изобретут механизм для обмена мыслями и эмоциями, тогда поговорим более обстоятельно.

Шерлок не улыбается – он серьезен. Джон улыбается – задумчивый Холмс ему нравится. Миссис Хадсон все еще спит. Напряжение в доме медленно но верно отступает. 

-Я смог дать тебе хоть каплю той информации, которую ты хотел услышать? 

\- Да, ты прояснил мне ключевой момент, дальше я сам, – кудрявый взъерошенный мужчина вскакивает с дивана и уже на всех парах мчится в свою комнату-лабораторию-библиотеку-и-черт-еще-знает-что.

Доктор Джон Уотсон учится терпению, и умению ничему не удивляться. Он поднимает с пола газету, открывает ее на том месте, где остановился до прихода своего соседа. Читает страницу за страницей, но у него скверно получается снова вернуться в свое идеальное солнечное воскресное утро. Он вздыхает, ерошит короткие волосы на голове, встает с дивана. Маленькая утренняя идиллия разрушена. Он одевается и идет в магазин. На улице его ждет приветливое, но уже холодное солнце, и морщинки его снова разглаживаются, и взгляд загорается мягким светом. 

**Answer 2**

Тихо-тихо,   
Без молитв и крика  
Растворяю   
В серной кислоте  
Краски, кисти  
И все мои мысли -  
Все, что знает   
О моей мечте...

Тает  
Моя большая  
Несбыточная  
Мечта. (с) «Несбыточная», группа Торба-на-Круче

Пролетают недели, в потоке событий кажущиеся секундами, но в памяти откладывающиеся видеолентами длиною в годы. Жизнь на Бейкер-стрит идет своим чередом: убийства, ограбления, убийства, жертвоприношения, скука, скука, пальба из нового револьвера по стенам, снова убийство. Словно забыт тот воскресный разговор. Все нормально: Джон спокоен, Шерлок, как и всегда, - нет. Для всех понятие нормы относительно, но в данном конкретном случае - все в установленных кем-то пределах.

Джон снова сидит на диване. За окном валит пушистый снег, и снежинки падают меховыми хлопьями на асфальт. Воскресный вечер, камин горит живым огнем. Тепло и уют. Уотсон сегодня никуда не пошел, хотя его и звали. Он очень устал на этой неделе, поэтому, закутавшись в клетчатый плед, сидит и смотрит по телевизору какой-то детективный сериал, и тихо хихикает. Сложно его упрекать в этом, ведь живя с Шерлоком Холмсом столь долгий период времени, трудно не перенять его привычки. Вот Джон и сидит, вычисляет каждый стилистический, фактический и хронологический ляп. Да и как врач он не может не воздержаться от хмыканья - размышления телевизионного судмедэксперта на тему гипертрофии левого желудочка жертвы просто смехотворны. 

Под звуки перестрелки из оплота большинства бед цивилизации бесшумно входит известный сыщик. Он делает это так тихо, что доктор, никогда не жалующийся на слух, не слышит. Шерлок медленно снимает пальто, с которого целая стая снежинок осыпается и на лету тает, трясет головой, чтобы капризные кудри отпустили прицепившиеся снежинки. Но дома тепло и они быстро тают в волосах, из-за чего те становятся мокрыми и завиваются в почти бараньи кудряшки. Холмс медленно стягивает с себя обувь, даже не утруждая себя тем, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки и нагнуться. Просто наступает одной ногой на задник другого ботинка и вытаскивает поочередно ступни, смешно морща нос от неприятных ощущений. Он все так же едва слышно пересекает гостиную и садится на диван. Так и сидит минуты три, смотря вперед себя в пространство, пока мысли его не прерывает Джон, повернувший голову в сторону Шерлока и чертыхнувшийся от испуга.

-Господи ты боже мой, Шерлок! Нельзя ли как-то оповещать окружающих о своем появлении?! Да у меня чуть инфаркт не приключился на пару с инсультом! Ладно твои привычки оставлять что-то разлагающееся или взрывоопасное по всей квартире, к этому я уже, кажется, адаптировался… Но появляться внезапно из ниоткуда - это выше моих сил. Я так скоро поверю в волшебников, умеющих аппарировать.

\- «Аппарировать»? Что это значит? – пропускающий ругань соседа мимо ушей детектив, кажется, заинтересованным непонятным для себя термином.

\- Это из Гарри Поттера… Неважно. Это не имеет значения… - уши Джона пылают, видимо от того, что он ляпнул что-то, чего не стоило бы озвучивать, по его мнению. Но, немного помедлив, он вздыхает и все же поясняет.

\- В книге про волшебников это способ перемещения в пространстве. Суть понятия заключается в том, что маг может переместиться в любую точку пространства, зная ее координаты, ну, или просто представляя себе место назначения.

-Ясноооо… – протягивает Холмс, меняя положение в пространстве, прижимая ноги к себе. 

Весь вид Шерлока меняется за считанные мгновения. Вот секунды назад он расслаблено-заинтересован, секунды спустя – напоминает сжатую пружину, готовую вот-вот выплеснуть всю скопившуюся в ней энергию. Видно, как Джон тоже начинает чувствовать эту атмосферу приближающихся катастроф: его плечи напрягаются, спина выпрямляется, взгляд становится цепким и слегка колючим. Воздух начинает искрить.

\- Джон, у меня снова вопрос, на который я бы хотел услышать твой ответ.

Бывший военный врач заметно расслабляется, словно самые страшные мысли его не подтвердились. Однако он все еще находится в каком-то легком оцепенении, будто ждет подвоха. Ждет, но заранее смиряется с ним.

\- Ну и что на этот раз?

\- Что такое мечты?

Уотсон на своем веку много чего слышал, еще больше чего видел, но почему-то именно этот вопрос вызывает в нем такую смесь эмоций. Шерлок внимательно за ним наблюдает. Бурлящие внутри чувства отражаются на лице Джона: искреннее удивление, непонимание, чуть-чуть сочувствия, напряженность, внутренняя борьба. Остановив калейдоскоп эмоций на варианте «смиренно-уставшее», он вздыхает и начинает говорить. Говорит Джон медленно, так как в этот раз отвечает на вопрос, не продумав заблаговременно ответ. Видимо поэтому речь в итоге получается слегка нервная, рваная, и трещит где-то в глубине по швам. 

-Шерлок, а ты сам разве никогда не мечтаешь?

-Хм, из того что я пока понял, я не мечтаю, а скорее планирую свои поступки наперед. Если мыслить логично, я просто намечаю себе цель, продумываю, что нужно сделать. Затем я делаю все запланированное и добиваюсь цели. Если у меня не получается, то это в силу внешних обстоятельств. Приходится изменять план, однако в конце я снова прихожу к конечному пункту – воплощению задуманного в жизнь.

-Эмм… - Джон вздыхает, ему, похоже, не очень-то уютно, - Знаешь, но это, по сути, и значит мечтать. Мечта - это тоже какая-то цель, но не всегда она является реально достижимой. У каждого человека по-разному. Это зависит от уровня развития личности: умственного, духовного. Трудно объяснять то, чему нет точного определения. 

Шерлок широко улыбается, словно его смешат люди в целом. Возможно, так и есть – вероятность этого стремится к бесконечности. Но что-то останавливает его, улыбка быстро гаснет, как вмиг перегоревшая лампочка. Он просто, без сарказма и иронии говорит то, что знает.

\- Мечта – это заветное желание человека, исполнение которого сулит ему счастье. 

\- Ну, тогда в чем проблема, или ты не знаешь, что значит счастье? – Джон не видит в своих словах ничего такого, что может ранить. Шерлок, вроде, тоже не видит, но почему-то кажется, что если заглянуть в этот момент ему в глаза, то можно увидеть в глубине застывающие льдинки. Этого никто не заметит, великий гений смотрит себе на коленки. Его коленки его не предадут. 

\- Я имею представление о том, что такое счастье. И понимаю, что не стоит путать мечты и просто желания. Я не настолько робот, как ты представляешь. У меня была мечта стать консультирующим детективом, я им стал. Но это немного не то определение мечты, которое мне нужно.

\- А что тебе нужно? – доктор плотнее укутывается в плед, пытаясь спрятать виноватый взгляд. 

\- Я хочу понять, что значит та мечта, о которой рассказывают даже вполне умные люди, утверждая, что она неисполнима. Когда говорят: «Об этом можно только мечтать?» или «Потерял все, пытаясь обрести мечту». Я не в силах представить себе ситуацию, в которой можно к чему-то идти и не добиться этого. Все вроде сходится, но не достает маленькой детали, которая царапает мне череп изнутри. И меня раздражает, что я чего-то не понимаю.

Когда Шерлок сердится, но не совсем всерьез, скорее для вида, он становится похож на встрепанного худого воробья. Особенно, когда он сидит, обняв колени руками. Особенно в дорогом костюме. Особенно с мокрыми волосами. Но вряд ли кто-то когда-нибудь вздумает ему это сказать.

\- О, сокровенные мечты. Да, я понял, о чем ты. Они есть у многих людей, но такие обычно драматичны. Это то, что вопреки самому определению мечты приводит только к болезненным эмоциональным переживаниям. Ну… хм… например, спортсмен сломал позвоночник на тренировке и не может больше заниматься спортом. Но в душе его осталась мечта стать олимпийским чемпионом. И он понимает, что после такой травмы он не сможет уже бежать как раньше, участвовать в соревнованиях, но все равно мечтает проснуться в одно прекрасное утро и понять - все хорошо, и он все может. Но, как ты понимаешь, этого не произойдет. Да, это иррационально, не смотри на меня так. Возможно, этот спортсмен будет потом снова всю жизнь тренироваться, но все равно будет уже не тот. Или вот еще один пример. Когда мужчина влюбляется в женщину, которая замужем, у нее дети, и она любит своего мужа, счастлива с ним. А этого мужчину не любит, или он ей противен... И так как он ее любит, он не хочет рушить ее счастье. Но мечтает быть с ней. 

\- Возникающее внутриличностное противоречие приводит к формированию мечты?

\- Господи, нет! Шерлок, я не могу ответить на этот вопрос. Вот когда я вернулся с войны, жутко хотелось оперировать вновь, возможно, на тот момент это была моя «та самая» мечта. Но мне так уже не кажется, так как я доволен своей жизнью сейчас, и эта псевдомечта истерлась и дала трещину. А то, о чем ты говоришь, так просто не уходит, человек проносит это свое желание через всю жизнь, его потребность в этом не пропадает. То есть, если у этого мужчины была сокровенной мечтой та женщина, и он встретит ее в 80 лет вдовой, он все равно будет просить ее руки. И может она согласится, и тогда его несбыточная мечта наконец-то сбудется. Жизнь, Шерлок, она такая: невозможно точно классифицировать все ее проявления. Я попытался ответить тебе на твой вопрос, но, видимо, у меня скверно это вышло. Могу предложить посмотреть один прекрасный фильм на эту тему, там очень хорошо…

-Нет, ты же знаешь, я не люблю художественные фильмы и литературу, так как считаю, что они бесполезны и скучны. Следовательно, я вряд ли досмотрю его. Джон, я подумал, что меня этот ответ удовлетворяет. Включай уже обратно свой сериал, он через три минуты кончится, соответственно, сейчас идет объяснение того, кто же был убийцей. – Шерлок пренебрежительно машет рукой, но движения его скованней, чем обычно.

\- Да я и так знаю, это еще на первых десяти минутах было понятно, – бурчит Джон, притягивая ноги к себе: пока они говорили с Холмсом, он опустил их на пол, и босые ступни успели замерзнуть. 

В какой-то момент они поворачиваются и смотрят друг другу в глаза, окидывают взглядом позы, такие удивительно похожие. И начинают смеяться. И если бы Вы когда-нибудь смогли бы услышать смех этих двоих, сейчас так похожих на воробьев в зимнем парке, вы бы поверили. Да, может всего на доли секунды, но поверили бы, что ничего плохого в мире нет. [/MORE]

**Answer 3**

За окном льет как из ведра. Дождь, похоже, хочет смыть всю грязь и серость Лондона, подготавливая чистое полотно для красок наступающей весны. Но пока теплые дни еще не пришли, жители столицы отсиживаются дома. Шерлок Холмс и его несменный напарник доктор Джон Уотсон не стали исключением в этой пассивной войне человечества со стихией. 

На Бейкер-стрит стоит атмосфера легкой тоски, свойственная скорее осени, нежели началу весны. Джон сидит в своей комнате: пишет очередную запись в блоге и делает заметки, похоже, к книге. На столе его лежат распечатки какого-то текста, который то и дело корректируется красной ручкой. Первая строчка заставляет проснуться (даже в такой меланхоличной атмосфере) любопытство. «Приключения Шерлока Холмса». Если бы была возможность прочесть эти страницы (пока лишь несколько), можно было бы узнать, что Уотсон перенес своего соседа в другую эпоху, оставив нетронутой только самую суть происходящего в жизни гениального сыщика. Впоследствии, через несколько лет, окажется, что «добрый» доктор не смог себе отказать в явном преувеличении некоторых недостатков Холмса… Но все это пока покрыто завесой будущего.

Джон печатает медленно и вдумчиво, перечитывая какие-то старые свои посты, и бубнит себе под нос. Шерлок в это время насилует скрипку, лежа на диване, и, в кои-то веки, играя что-то знакомое его соседу. Наверное, спроси сейчас бывшего хирурга, он бы сказал, что ему очень нравится эта мелодия.* 

Музыка резко обрывается, и Уотсон, слыша шаги, начинает судорожно прятать бумаги в стол. Пытается убрать все, что может послужить доказательством его замыслов, старается оттереть красные чернила с пальцев, но не успевает – без стука врывается Шерлок с скрипкой в руках. И как только Джон догадался, что сейчас произойдет… Пожалуй, он слишком долго уже живет с Шерлоком… Ураган со скрипкой падает на кровать своего друга, приняв позу расслабленной морской звезды.

\- Джон, как ты думаешь, зачем я пришел? Ведь сюда идет Лестрейд, и у нас скоро будет дело. Хотя ты об этом пока и не знаешь. Он прислал мне сообщение, что выходит из участка. В гугл-картах указана огромная пробка, а значит большую часть дороги ему придется пройти пешком и проехаться на метро. Пешком - это три километра под дождем. Он слишком консервативен, чтобы изменить свой постоянный маршрут. А если учесть ширину шага Лестрейда, погодные условия и то, что он, вне всякого сомнения, устал, у нас есть минимум полчаса на разговор.

Уотсон поворачивается на стуле, вздыхает. Любому бы стало очевидно, что он слишком хорошо изучил Шерлока за это время и уже имеет представление, когда случается что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Видимо сегодня такой день, и дождь, барабаня по окнам их квартиры, отбивает мрачную музыку, словно аккомпанемент к этой сцене. 

\- Ты пришел что-то спросить, скорее всего. И наверное, хотя я могу лишь предполагать, вопрос, на который ты хочешь услышать именно мой ответ.

-Точно, браво, Джон! – легкая ирония, порожденная гордыней, сквозит в голосе детектива. Но если смотреть куда-то глубже, чем просто интонации и слова, можно разглядеть за всем этим острую печаль. Можно - если захотеть понять. 

Джон устало обмякает на стуле, открывает пасьянс на ноутбуке и машет рукой, мол, можешь задавать. Только легкая дрожь пальцев на кнопках компьютерной мышки дает понять, что не все так радужно и безмятежно.

-Джоооон, как ты представляешь себе «любовь»? - Шерлок нервно хватается за смычок и начинает наигрывать всю ту же композицию (как у него только получается это лежа?). 

Как и обычные люди, он просто что-то должен делать, чтобы скрыть свое смущение. Ему нужно поразмыслить над таким вопросом. И он тянет время, собираясь с мыслями: щелкает мышкой, раскладывая карты в столбики. Так проходит несколько минут, пока Шерлок доигрывает начатую музыкальную композицию, а Джон успевает за это время разложить два пасьянса. Когда мелодия заканчивается, Уотсон, нервно покусывая губы, начинает говорить.

\- Знаешь, Шерлок, ты задаешь такие вопросы, на которые великие философы не смогли найти определенного ответа. Любовь столь многогранна… Тысячи тысяч проявлений одного чувства, которое можно по-разному интерпретировать.

\- Я понимаю, но что-то же есть общее между всеми этими проявлениями. Люди же как-то понимают, что это именно то, что называют «любовь»: материнская ли, между партнерами ли или какая-то другая. Однако, я думаю, нам лучше ограничиться этим понятием в пределах взаимосвязи «человек-человек», так как этот аспект меня сейчас больше интересует. Любовь к родине, искусству, домашним животным пока не будем рассматривать. 

Бывший военный врач раскладывает третий по счету пасьянс с невозмутимостью индийской коровы, но руки все еще выдают его смущение. Шерлок не видит дрожащих рук. Он внимательно изучает потолок, мысленно воспроизводя жизненную историю того, кто этот потолок белил в последний раз.

\- Ну, это, прежде всего, совокупность чувств, желаний, потребностей и стремлений. Как мне кажется. Чувства проявляются теплотой, радостью, и порой даже эйфорией, как следствие даже простого общения между людьми, разделяющими между собой эти чувства. Или просто воспоминания об этом общении. Желания… В случаях, когда люди любят друг друга, они хотят видеть своего возлюбленного счастливым. Стремятся чаще быть вместе, хотят радовать, ценят и защищают друг друга. Порой в такого рода отношениях приходится идти на уступки. И люди, если любят, идут на них. Неважно насколько сильно приходится уступать, даже порой неважно в чем. Люди терпят многие изъяны друг друга ради этих минут радости. Конечно же ссорятся, но потом мирятся… Влюбленным людям нравится перенимать привычки друг друга, они интересуются тем, как живет другой. Потому что положительные эмоции одного – это положительные эмоции для другого. И наоборот. Если одному по-настоящему плохо, то и второй не в силах веселиться, он старается помочь. Влюбленные люди испытывают почти физическую потребность делиться всем, что с ними происходит.

Джон все говорит и говорит, кажется, сам с собой и напрочь позабыв о Шерлоке, который почти не дышит. Слова расплываются в густом воздухе комнаты и несут какой-то новый смысл в это вязкое течение времени на Бейкер-стрит 221Б. Но за окном жизнь спешит, и на пару с дождем смывает все то старое, что было минуту назад. Насквозь мокрый Грегори Лестрейд бежит к их крыльцу, ругаясь, сжимая телефон в руке и с паникой на лице.

\- Таким людям сложно, но легче всего, на самом деле. Потому что вместе легче пережить жизнь. Наверное, можно говорить об этом до бесконечности. Для любви нет границ, есть только то, как к ней относятся. Какие страхи, сомнения и предубеждения готовы преодолеть люди – зависит только от них сам…

Звонок. Джон замирает, останавливаясь на полуслове, и словно вспоминает где и с кем находится. Шерлок уже стоит рядом, и, положив руку ему на плечо, отрывисто говорит.

\- Собирайся, новое дело. Грегори добрался слишком быстро. Значит, произошло убийство. И, да, возьми псевдоним Артур Конан Дойл, по-моему, очень впечатляюще звучит.

Джон вздыхает (ничего не удается скрыть в этом доме), быстро собирает вещи и потерянно спускается вниз за уже успевшим собраться Холмсом. Лестрейд стоит на пороге, вода в три ручья льется с него, а зубы стучат так громко, что слышит, наверное, вся улица. 

 

Врач внутри Уотсона не может не принести ему чашку горячего чая и свои сухие футболку, свитер и носки. Пока инспектор быстро переодевается и отпивает чай, не в силах еще нормально говорить, Шерлок, ориентируясь на какие-то свои дедуктивные догадки, говорит за него. На что Грегори периодически кивает, с благодарностью смотря на Джона.

\- Судя по тому, что ты вдруг побежал, да так, что в каждой луже успел поплескать свои ботинки – убийство произошло недавно, тебе кто-то позвонил. Если ты не поймал кэб и не поехал сам, значит, дело стоит в тупике изначально, и нужна моя помощь. Еще одно преступление Андалузского пса, если ваша база данных не врет.

\- Андалузского пса? – спрашивает удивленно Джон, забирая пустую кружку у инспектора Скотланд-Ярда, который пропускает мимо ушей заявление о вторжении в базу данных его управления. 

\- Да, он травит жертв стрихнином и разрезает им лезвием глазные яблоки. Как показала экспертиза, еще прижизненно. Не оставляя при этом никаких улик! Ни отпечатков, ни свидетелей, ни следов ботинок. Так его окрестит пресса в завтрашнем номере Таймс, но пока Майкрофт задерживает печать, чтобы у нас был шанс хоть что-то найти. 

\- Ясно… - тянет Уотсон, обдумывающий, когда же успел Лестрейд завести близкую дружбу со старшим Холмсом.

Шерлок быстро выпрыгивает на улицу, ловя проезжающий мимо кэб, попутно прокладывая удобнейший маршрут на телефоне. Лестрейд еле успевает за ним, чихая как большая собака. Джон закрывает дверь, и, кажется, даже он видит ту пронизывающую воздух золотую нить понимания, что появилась в доме 221Б несколько минут назад. Видит, но пока еще этого не осознает. 

 

*The Tallywood String Quartet - New Born (Tribute to Muse) [/MORE]

**Murder**

Вы когда-нибудь слышали разговоры домов, которые передают друг другу послания через шелест колышимых ветром листов на деревьях аллей и парков? Как, вы считаете, что дома не могут разговаривать? Вы глубоко ошибаетесь, смею вас заверить. В каждом доме есть душа, которая чаще всего под стать своим хозяевам; он перенимает их нрав, желает все знать и все всем поведать. К сожалению квартирантов, дом на Бейкер-стрит перенял почти все привычки миссис Хадсон (столь долго она там живет), и он уже успел все случившееся поведать нам, бесплотным духам, ждущим воссоединения.

На другом конце города, в панельном доме, на коленях возле трупа стоит Джон Уотсон, с явным отвращением разглядывая убитого. Худощавый паренек с разрезанными глазными яблоками явно вызывает у него жалость и одновременно брезгливость, рождая жгучую неприязнь к убийце. Холмс тенью носится за его спиной, предварительно отогнав всех полицейских с места преступления. Он словно ищейка вынюхивает след и бубнит себе что-то под нос. Находит чей-то волос на полу, хватает его и сияет как начищенный пятак.

\- Лестрейд, мне нужны Вы и двое полицейских. Убийца в этом доме! И нам предстоит его найти, дело почти закрыто! 

Шерлок вырывается через старую обшарпанную дверь маленькой однокомнатной квартирки. Бежит по изгаженным лестницам с третьего этажа на пятый, да так, что полицейские, Лестрейд и Джон еле поспевают за ним. Великий детектив на секунду замирает в бесконечном коридоре панельного строения, где из-за каждой двери раздается шум, гомон детей, рев телевизоров и ссоры супругов, смешанные с грязной бранью нетрезвых алкоголиков. Дом на Бейкер-стрит еле различает собственный голос дома, в котором произошло убийство, в этом безобразном гвалте его жильцов. 

\- Эта дверь! – Шерлок говорит шепотом, внимательно изучая замок четвертой двери справа по коридору. 

Все происходит молниеносно. Строптивый сыщик открывает дверь, которая оказывается не запертой, и врывается в черную пасть дверного проема. Ни Джон, ни Грегори не успевают его остановить, хотя последний почти поймал Шерлока за рукав пальто. В следующие секунды эти двое пытаются найти выключатель. Шерлока же уже поглотила тьма квартиры.

В комнате темно, тишину нарушают звуки борьбы, в следующее мгновение сменяющиеся звуком бьющего стекла, затем удара. Потом пыхтение и словно сопение. Кто-то явно задыхается. Еще пара секунд и один из двух безликих (для нас) полицейских включает свет. 

На полу лежит приятной наружности худой мужчина лет тридцати. Светлые волосы его слиплись от пота, голубые глаза смотрят на всех с ужасом. Он корчится и, похоже, задыхается, держась руками за горло, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Рядом стоит Шерлок Холмс и держит в руках остатки вазы, которой, по-видимому, ударил предполагаемого преступника по шее.

Джон подбегает к мужчине на полу, яростно глянув на Шерлока, пытаясь укорить его взглядом. Он быстро отводит руки корчащегося несчастного от шеи и осматривает ее. Полицейские и инспектор стоят неподвижно, не произнося ни звука. Уотсон вздыхает, быстро снимает куртку и, закатав рукава свитера, направляется на кухню. Боги, видит мир, как он устал от такой жизни! И видят Боги, как он обожает эту жизнь… 

Лихорадочно быстро Джон моет руки и, осмотрев ящики стола, находит коктейльные соломинки из твердого пластика, облегченно вздыхает и тихо шепчет: «То, что надо». Не медля больше ни секунды, возвращается обратно. В куртке находит маленький блестящий прямоугольник и уже несется к будущему пациенту, но на пути его возникает Шерлок. 

\- Зачем? – сурово спрашивает он.

\- Тебя посадят, если он умрет прямо здесь. Меня посадят, если я не окажу ему первую помощь. Грегори снова получит неприятности на работе. Тебе этого всего хочется? Отойди и вызови скорую. – чеканит доктор Уотсон. Холмс поджимает губы, отходит и начинает набирать 911 в своем Blackberry. 

Джон подходит к уже посиневшему мужчине, который почти не шевелится. Глаза его словно просят пощады у смерти. Сколько таких глаз видел Джон? Много… слишком много. Столько, что хватит на всю жизнь любому другому человеку. Однако, ему, видимо, не хватило.

Он вновь убирает руки изувеченного человека с его же шеи и начинает распаковывать содержимое серебристого прямоугольничка. В нем оказывается лезвие одноразового скальпеля. Уотсон подводит его к шее. Тени любопытных полицейских маячат за спиной, где-то недалеко ругается Холмс с оператором службы «911», Грегори нервно снует туда-сюда, как верный пес в ожидании хозяев, которые все не возвращаются из супермаркета.

Джон вздыхает, что-то быстро нащупывает на шее левой рукой. Находит. Мгновение спустя делает небольшой разрез, растягивая кожу пальцами. Протыкает трахею одним резким движением. 

Дорожка крови с шеи быстро течет на пол, но она небольшая, и бывший военный врач не тревожится. Сзади кто-то из полицейских отворачивается, а другой, рядом с ним – охает. Грегори все мечется, Холмс все ругается. Джон вводит пластиковую соломку в получившийся разрез. По комнате начинает разноситься свистящее дыхание еще секунды назад умирающего. Доктор расслабляется, переводит дыхание. Теперь кризис миновал… Лестрейд и остальные полицейские отходят, тихо переговариваясь. Джон прикрывает глаза на пару секунд и расслабляется. И лишь Шерлоку кажется, что это еще не все.  
Лежащий на полу мужчина с пластиковой трубкой в горле, начинающий наконец приобретать нормальный цвет кожи, вытаскивает из кармана нож. Доли секунд проходят для Холмса в замедленной съемке.

Кадр – нож появляется из кармана убийцы.   
Кадр – Джон поднимается с пола, смотря на Лестрейда и что-то говоря ему, а Грегори в этот момент отчитывает полицейского, который уронил пульт от телевизора с кресла на пол и гремит в квартире преступника как слон в посудной лавке.  
Кадр - нож стремительно направляется к животу доктора под сокрушительный вой далекой сирены скорой помощи.  
Кадр – оклик Шерлока, почти отчаянный: «Джон! У него нож!».   
Кадр – Уотсон успевает извернуться, но нож проникает глубоко в его теплую, такую родную плоть.  
Кадр – Грегори уже рядом, скручивает руки убийцы, надевая на них наручники. 

Шерлок подхватывает Джона, брюки которого быстро окрашиваются алой артериальной кровью. Тот лишь оседает в руках друга, смотря на него с безграничным недоумением.

Кадры кадров спустя, когда полицейским удается усмирить гнев разбушевавшегося консультирующего детектива, под сирены скорой помощи парамедики увозят Джона. Шерлок ругается и говорит, что едет с ним. Медики лишь качают головами и строго произносят: «Лишь ближайшие родственники, сэр», и уносят его соседа бледного, истекающего кровью, смотрящего на него так, что Холмс верит - все будет хорошо. 

Ветер переносит послания между домами и нервный дом на Бейкер-стрит молит больницу рассказать о том, как там Джон. Но больница обратно отправит лишь запоздалый ответ – «Отстань, дом с душой домохозяйки, таких как ты сотни, я не могу следить за каждым вашим подопечным». 

Шерлок уже дома. Ночью он не спит, играет на скрипке. Его душа ноет. Он это знает, дом это знает. Даже волнующаяся за Джона миссис Хадсон это знает. Детектив играет, играет то произведение, что исполнял в последний раз (он видел, что эта тянущая сердце мелодия понравилась Уотсону). Играет так, что души домов всей улицы чувствуют тоскливую боль в самом своем фундаменте. Играет так, что в конце концов обрывает струны. И с первой порванной в своей жизни струной он понимает, как был одинок. Как мечтал, чтобы это вечное одиночество кончилось, чтобы идиоты вокруг иссякли. И оно ведь действительно кончилось, хотя идиотов по-прежнему столько же… И, видимо, это любовь. И ему безумно хочется покурить, а потом пойти и рассказать о своем открытии Джону. В холодной, свойственной ему обличительной манере. Он не привык уходить от правды, он каждый день ее искал и обнажал. И с собой не в силах поступить иначе. Поэтому Шерлок открывает тайник и идет курить. 

**The last answer**

Следующий день проходит для Шерлока Холмса как наипротивнейший день его жизни. Он омрачается не только скукой, но и бессилием. Больница закрыта и даже просьбы (такие редкие и от того ценные) не помогают Шерлоку пробраться мимо непреклонной дежурной медсестры. 

Это раздражает великого детектива куда больше, чем обычные приступы скуки. Чтобы как-то отвлечься, он снова проводит эксперименты на кухне. После пары взрывов, на которые реагирует не только сам дом (жалуясь, что слишком стар для таких стрессов), но и старший Холмс, персонализированное британское правительство приезжает к младшему брату, только пробежав взглядом первый нервный доклад своих дозорных.

\- Шерлок, не веди себя глупо! С Джоном все хорошо, едва задело артерию на ноге. Наложили лишь пару швов. Завтра его уже можно будет забрать домой. Прекрати разносить этот дом, не думаю, что Джон будет рад вернуться в руины.

Дом на Бейкер-стрит мысленно соглашается с доводами Майкрофта, но, как и Шерлок, не может прекратить волноваться. В отличие от последнего, дом проявляет более живые эмоции: хлопает незакрытой форточкой на чердаке, скрипит половицами громче обычного, пропускает сквозь себя такие сквозняки, что невозможно зажечь камин. Шерлок же молчит вместе со своей скрипкой, которая теперь одиноко лежит на диване. Старший Холмс тихо уходит, так, похоже, и не замеченный рассеянным братом. 

***

Под утро Шерлок все же засыпает, скрючившись в кресле, в обнимку с какой-то очередной опасной пробиркой. Засыпает настолько крепко, как раньше никогда не спал. Поэтому он не слышит, как миссис Хадсон с оханьями-аханьями открывает дверь, и как по лестнице, ругаясь армейскими словечками, на костылях поднимается доктор Уотсон. Не было им так же услышано, как последний садится на диван, и пристально смотрит на своего соседа. Дом, наконец, затихает, и Джон тоже засыпает. Прямо там же, на диване, даже не раздевшись. 

Спустя час в кресле начинает ворочаться комок гениальных недоразумений – проснулся. Когда он видит спящего рядом Уотсона, злосчастная пробирка летит по направлению силы всемирного тяготения и разбивается, содержимое ее проедает дырку в ковре, с энтузиазмом выдавая клубы дыма. В комнате начинает пахнуть весьма неприятно, и, видимо, этот факт и будит спящего доктора.

\- Привет, - хриплый от сна голос, слегка надтреснутый, как морозное утро, - как ты?

\- Ничего, - Джон рефлекторно потирает ногу в повязке, - задело немного.

Улыбка яркая и теплая, как солнце, столь ожидаемое после череды бесконечных хмурых дней. И столько вопросов в этой улыбке, и так мало ответов в серых глазах. Жизнь учит людей выживать, не делать ошибок, но она как-то не любит учить людей быть счастливыми. По-видимому, ей кажется, что этому люди должны научиться сами. Как показывает опыт (дом на Бейкер-стрит это знает, и из-за этого вздыхает всеми своими кирпичиками, половичками, дощечками лестницы... даже чайные чашки устало позвякивают в такт), чем сложнее внутренний мир человека, тем труднее ему найти свой путь к счастью. Поэтому соседи сидят в тишине и не знают, что сказать. А может дело в том, что они просто устали? 

Возможно, это тоже своего рода идиллия - такое вот непонимание очевидного. Но оно держит все в рамках дозволенного. Дает шанс на пути к отступлению. И мир, такой привычный, устоявшийся - страшно терять. Однако, наш уютный, склонный к сплетням дом не устает повторять - любая идиллия должна быть нарушена. 

Шерлок встает с кресла и быстро, почти перепрыгивая комнату в один шаг, садится на диван рядом с Джоном. Тот лишь устало вздыхает и немного сдвигается, освобождая место. Кажется, что слышно как золотые нити тихонько звенят в этой тишине. 

\- Так ты мне расскажешь, как ты раскрыл дело Андалузского пса? - Уотсон внимательно смотрит в глаза соседа, который сидит очень близко. Вопиюще близко.

\- Джон, сегодня я отвечу на любой твой вопрос. Но только на один, я в ужасном настроении для разговоров. Это действительно тот вопрос, что ты хочешь мне задать? – гениальный детектив вроде шутит, а может и нет. Тут никогда точно не скажешь.

Доктор Джон Уотсон не лыком шит, и живет с Холмсом довольно давно, и, нужно сказать, по собственной воле. Поэтому он не отодвигается, чтобы увеличить столь волнующее расстояние между ними, не спрашивает лишнего, не спорит.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Шерлок? - нити золота на этом вопросе звенят так, что даже люди бы их услышали, если бы не были столь заняты друг другом. Хотя, возможно, это к лучшему, что их не слышат.

\- Тебя, - Шерлок резко и остро целует в губы буквально оторопевшего от такой наглости Джона.   
\- Что происходит, черт побери?! – возмущается Уотсон, отталкивая детектива подальше.

\- Плохо? - искренний детский вопрос, столь часто звучащий из уст этого невозможного человека.

\- Нет, но мне надо выпить. 

Доктор встает, забывая про костыли, и ковыляет на кухню. Шерлок двигается за ним, что-то назидательно бубня себе под нос (сделаем себе поблажку и услышим неслышимое Джоном, но так хорошо различимое стенами: "Надо было с другого начать. Недоволен. Будет так ходить - больница, швы разойдутся. Через 4 минуты после 50 граммов - заговорить снова".) Джон подходит к шкафу и наливает коньяк, который они когда-то начали пить с Лестрейдом после одного жуткого дела. В стакане налито 50 граммов, он отпивает половину.

\- И что дальше? - бывший военный врач стоит ровно, уставившись на свои руки. Как бухает его сердце в груди слышно даже миссис Хадсон на первом этаже (она стоит, прислушиваясь в разговору, боясь издать хоть звук). Джон допивает коньяк.

Шерлок молчит, только пристально смотрит и анализирует. Снова пытается разработать свой план, чтобы разложить все по полочкам. Отличный бы был эксперимент, да вот только это - жизнь. Четыре минуты, выверенные на реакцию, это вечность для одного и точный расчет для другого. 

Наверное, домам не стоит вмешиваться в людские истории - люди меняются, дома остаются. Но где-то на чердаке с шумом взорвавшейся бомбы хлопает вроде бы заколоченная форточка. Это служит катализатором каскада непростительных реакций.

\- А дальше будем жить... - проходит две минуты, но Шерлок улыбается, как Чеширский кот. И ему это головокружительно идет.

Дальнейшее развитие событий стыдливые духи сего места просто не в силах передать, ибо при жизни были прилично воспитаны. Однако они могут поведать только одно, что история этого разговора длиною не в один день – кончилась хорошо. 

Может, финал и не вышел как в старых сказках: с романтичным поцелуем, свадьбой и детьми. И все закончилась куда банальнее - смятыми простынями, сигналами смс и очередным преступлением, на место которого так никто и не поехал после недолгой перепалки. Но дом еще долго нашептывал странную мелодию своим жильцам спустя годы после смерти Джона Уотсона и Шерлока Холмса, словно прося не забывать о чем-то важном.

***

\- Так все же как ты раскрыл это дело?  
\- Джон, ну нельзя сейчас помолчать? Я не думаю! И это, надо сказать, приятно.  
\- Шерлок…  
\- Ладно, но потом отстань и принеси мне чаю. Кровь.  
\- Шерлок…  
\- Частицы крови на ботинках убийцы, я проследил траекторию. Как всегда: ты видишь, но не хочешь думать. А теперь чай.

Шлепанье босых ног по полу.


End file.
